


Leaving London / South downs

by nevaehi



Series: All this and heaven too [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevaehi/pseuds/nevaehi
Summary: Run away with me anywhere you like





	Leaving London / South downs

**Author's Note:**

> “Maybe I care, maybe you don’t   
Maybe I'm lonely, maybe you're lost  
Maybe I'm an echo and maybe you're a ghost  
Could there be two of us?”
> 
> \- Celeste / Father's son

I wish you would leave London   
run away with me.   
South, I think   
(you know I can’t stand the cold)  
As far south as we can go without leaving this island   
We’ve been here too long I think,   
Too many centuries have passed us here  
Too many memories.  
At this point I’m not sure we could ever truly leave   
Not after all these years   
No matter how cold it gets here.

So, let’s move south  
Brighton?   
Bath?  
Southampton?  
South downs?  
Maybe  
Maybe, on the edge of the white cliffs  
Or would you prefer rolling hills?  
Or in the woods somewhere.  
It would be a small place   
Just you and me  
I’ll bring my plants   
You’ll bring your books,  
You can stack them floor to ceiling, I don’t mind   
As long as you are with me   
I don’t mind   
So, let’s leave   
Let’s pack up shop   
Let’s leave these people   
Leave London   
Start again  
Leave London with me  
Please.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the beginning doesn't really have anything to do with anything I just had Celeste playing on loop while writing this. No beta all mistakes are my own


End file.
